


Delivery Speed 9

by StephaniD



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F, First Dates, Human AU, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Phone Calls & Telephones, bike courier AU, this is a godsend for me and my habit of just writing dialogue and zero setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: Dax and Kira are partners at work, delivering confidential documents around their city, talking on the phone all day to be sure the other is alright. And if they tease and flirt with each other all day, that's just a plus.Rated teen because they're bicyclists in traffic so there's just So Much Swearing.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: You fly I'll shoot





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Idea suggested by a friend who doesn't have time to write it and gave me the go-ahead <3

Delivery Speed 9 tended to hire couriers in pairs so they could keep an ear on each other while they worked, in addition to their boss Sisko always being able to track their work phone's GPS. Dax and Kira had been working together for over a year, and were used to each other's road talk and habits. 

"I'm in the bike lane, asshole!" Dax yelled to a car honking at her, and heard Kira's chuckle. "They need to learn the rules of the road." 

"Says the woman who takes shortcuts through buildings." 

"They have two public entrances, I'm within my right to use them." Dax defended. 

"And construction zones." Kira continued her teasing. 

"When they haven't broken ground yet it's a great shortcut!" 

"I'm at my delivery." 

"K." Jadzia stayed quiet as she biked towards her own destination. She could hear Kira confirming delivery of her documents with the receptionist. 

"Alright, I'm heading back to base." Kira informed her. 

"Going to enjoy the scenery?" Jadzia teased. 

"As if." 

"Going to break your record?" 

"We'll see, setting my timer now." They were quiet for a few minutes, just listening to the other's breath. 

"Ah, damn, train." Jadzia sighed, hearing the clanging bell and seeing the gates start to descend. She was too far away to even attempt to get past in time. 

"Don't." Kira warned. 

"I'm not going to!" Jadzia replied. "I'm still over 200 feet back. I'm texting Sisko." She coasted to a stop at the crossing and pulled her work phone out to text her boss. "Long one, can't even see the end." She sighed. 

"Get comfy." Kira replied. "Hydrate." 

"I am." Jadzia assured, getting off her bike to stretch. 

“And don’t act like you’ve never gone around the train gates, I can hear the whistle.” Kira chuckled. “You nearly deafened me that one time.” 

“That conductor was too nervous, the train was going 15 miles an hour max, and was still a few hundred feet back from the crossing.” Jadzia defended. 

“I still say you’re lucky nobody read your jacket and called Sisko.” 

“Yeah, I am.” Jadzia laughed. “But you would have done the exact same thing.” 

“I probably would have.” Kira laughed as well. “Can’t stand sitting still, especially en route.” 

“The end is in sight.” Jadzia sighed in relief. 

“I’m not going to beat my record back to base today, I’m fighting the wind.” Kira sighed. 

“Wonder if Sisko will have another delivery for you.” Jadzia got back on her bike and popped the kickstand up. 

“Hope so, I’ve bought drinks the past three days.” 

“I guess that’s what you get for being so fast.” 

“Nah, it means I need to be even faster to squeeze in one more delivery so you’re done first.” Kira teased, Jadzia laughed. She was going to buy drinks today no matter who finished first, and ask Kira out on a proper date. 

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon…” She muttered, bouncing on the ball of her foot, waiting for the train gate to raise. “Yes.” 

“We’ve got to have that race one of these days.” Kira said. 

“So you keep saying, but you just want to win.” Jadzia noted. 

“Shortcuts are cheating, it’s basic logic.” She could hear the smile in her partner’s voice as they rehashed the argument again. 

“Shortcuts are how I keep my times down and deliveries up. We can’t all be as fast as you.” 

“You could if you tried.” 

“Oh, so shortcuts are lazy?” Jadzia laughed. 

“I said what I said. You admitted you’d lose a fair race.” 

“A fair race would play to both our strengths.” 

“A fair race is a simple test of speed.” Kira stated. 

“Which you would win. But for work, it’s not just speed that’s important, and we’re about evenly matched.” Jadzia replied. 

“I’m back at base. 3 minutes 6 seconds slower than my record.” 

“Great timing, I’m at my delivery.” 

“I’ll tell Sisko.” 

“Thanks.” Jadzia walked her bike into the building and put her delivery on the receptionists’ desk. The receptionist signed Jadzia’s phone and she headed back to base. 

“I’m back.” Jadzia told Kira. 

“On the road?” 

“Pushing off from the curb as we speak. Who’s buying drinks?” 

“I’m pretty sure you are, I have one final run. Aw damn, fastest route is by campus.” 

“Please be safe.” Jadzia replied. 

“I know, I will be, my head will be on a damn swivel.” 

“With how those damn CARdassian drivers act, you almost think they know who we’re delivering for.” 

“I’m not convinced they don’t know, somehow.” Kira sighed. “Doesn’t help that half of them are cocky kids in fast cars going to college on mommy and daddy’s wallet.” 

“I know. Let me know if you need me to shut up so you can focus.” 

“Not yet, gotta get the pick up first.” 

“So you want me to keep talking to you? You like talking to me?” She teased. 

“That’s the last thing your ego needs, more stroking.” Kira chuckled. Jadzia laughed. 

“Do you want me to meet up with you somewhere on your route?” She offered, even though her partner always declined. 

“I appreciate the thought, Dax, but I don’t want to think about 2 bikes getting through intersections and traffic. I’d end up more distracted.” 

“Okay, I’m a few blocks from campus. Time to be on lookout for idiots.” Kira stated. 

“Camera on?” Jadzia asked. Kira replied a couple seconds later. 

“On, thanks.” 

“I’m just getting back to base, I’ll keep an eye on you.” 

“Thanks.” Kira replied. Jadzia put her document tube, work jacket, and helmet in her locker, then sat and watched Kira’s little dot move on the map screen. She wished she could somehow have a live view of her friend’s helmet cam. “Okay, don’t turn, nobody turn, you see me, you see me, good.” Kira murmured. Jadzia watched the little dot, delayed by a few seconds, go through an intersection. “Classes must be letting out, this is a madhouse.” She took a deep breath. 

“Good?” Jadzia asked. 

“Good for a minute, then another intersection full of dumbasses.” 

“One down, looks like 3 to go.” 

“5 to go, I’m going to follow the curve of campus.” 

“I know it makes the most sense, but damn.” Jadzia frowned. 

“Don’t do it, don’t you dare, see me, don’t- shit shit shit!” Kira hissed. Jadzia heard a crunchy scrape and held her breath. “I’m good, Dax, I’m okay.” Kira breathed. “How the fuck did you not see me!? I was literally in! Front! Of! Your! Car! Watch where the fuck you’re going!” Jadzia was so relieved her friend was okay she almost laughed at Kira cussing out the driver that apparently hit her. “I’m fine.” Kira told the driver. “Bike looks fine. Learn a goddamn lesson from this.” Jadzia could hear him talking, but couldn’t make out the words. “I’ve got your license plate number, my boss will call you if you need to pay for something.” Jadzia could tell by the tone of Kira’s voice when the driver left. “Goddamn it, now I have to remember how to work the camera, text the picture of that guy’s plate and what happened to Sisko…” 

“Camera first. Want me to find the instructions?” Jadzia offered. 

“Let you know.” Kira muttered. 

“I’ll tell Sisko to expect your text.” Jadzia stood and headed to her boss’ office. 

“Thanks.” 

“Hey.” Jadzia stood in her boss’ doorway. He looked up from his computer. “Kira got in a scrape on River road by campus, she’s okay, had her camera on and took a picture of the driver’s plate. Bike is preliminarily okay. She’s working on saving the footage now.” 

“Okay.” Sisko sighed. “I’m glad she’s okay. Thanks for telling me.” 

“I’m back.” Jadzia sat down by the map screen. Kira’s dot hadn’t moved. 

‘“I got the video saved, camera’s back rolling, I think I’m good to go.” 

“You’ve definitely earned a drink on me today.” 

“Oh, so all I’ve got to do to get you to buy is get hit by a car, huh?” Kira joked. 

“What happened?” Jadzia asked. 

“He was trying to turn right, watching the traffic he wanted to merge into, somehow didn’t see the bike right in front of him. Bumped my rear tire and I went down. Get off my ass and out of my lane!” Kira yelled at a driver.

“All the idiots are out today.” 

“Shut up.” Kira warned. Jadzia stayed quiet. “I’ve got an aggressive fuck behind me, dark blue 4-door,” Jadzia grabbed the paper and pencil on the table and started writing down the info, “CARdassian sticker in the window, plate shit! Plate Juliet. Tenor Basketball give me a minute. Two. Eight Seven. One. Dax, don’t call yet.” Jadzia wanted to argue, but knew Kira needed to focus. “Idiot in the passenger seat throwing trash, wish I had a camera on my back to post his face online.” Kira muttered. “Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit shit!” Jadzia heard skidding tires, a thud, a crunch. Screeching brakes and honking horns. 


	2. Clean Up

“Kira?” Jadzia’s heart was in her throat. “Nerys?” 

“Fuck, ow.” Kira whispered. Jadzia breathed, her partner wasn’t unconscious, or worse. “Fucking, swerved to avoid a door, bumped into the blue asshole, went down on my arm. My elbow, I think.” 

“I’m on my way.” Jadzia was already striding to Sisko’s office to update him. 

“It’d take you too long to get here.” Kira argued. 

“You’re hurt. I’ll finish the delivery.” 

“I can bike one-handed.” 

“The hell you can.” Jadzia stuck her head in Sisko’s office. “Kira’s down, I’m going to her.” She was gone before the man could process what she said. 

“Dammit, Dax, stay there!” Kira said. 

“Stop me.” Jadzia challenged. Kira sighed at the edge in her voice. 

“I’m on the sidewalk now.” She told Jadzia. “I’m okay, thanks.” Kira fended off offers of help. 

“Check your camera, call the police, you can call me back when you’re done. I’ve got an ETA of 25 minutes.” 

“See you then.” Kira sighed and ended the call. A minute later Jadzia had another call, from Sisko. 

“Dax.” She answered. 

“Will you please tell me what’s going on!” 

“From what Kira told me, it sounds like she avoided a door and got sideswiped, went down, might’ve landed on her elbow. She should be calling the cops now. I’m headed there to check on her and finish delivery.” 

“Tell her to go to urgent care, we have insurance for this kind of thing. Tell her I told her.” 

“Yeah.” Jadzia breathed, rolling her eyes at her partner’s known dislike of apparently getting taken care of. So much for her date plan, one more thing to blame the CARdassians for. 

“I’ll keep an ear on you.” 

“Thanks, Ben.” 

Jadzia pulled up to the intersection to find Kira sitting against a building, jacket half on, other arm bandaged, bike upside down beside her. 

“Hey.” She sat next to Kira. “How’s your arm?” 

“Still hurts, can’t straighten it.” Kira frowned. "Give me a hand actually bandaging it?" 

"Of course." Jadzia grabbed her own tiny medkit from her bike and gently removed Kira's one-handed attempts to cover the wound. It looked like her jacket had prevented her from losing too much skin when she went down, but she still had a nasty scrape that was starting to swell. "Cleaned?" 

"Used half a thing of hand sanitizer." 

“Sisko wants you to go to urgent care.” Jadzia said as she taped gauze in place on Kira's arm. 

“I don’t need to go to urgent care, all they’re going to do is tell me to ice it and wrap it. I can do that without paying a hundred bucks to sit in a waiting room for an hour.” Kira scowled. 

“I’ve got Sisko in my ear if you want to argue with him.” Jadzia pointed to her earpiece. 

“Sure.” Kira held her hand out. 

"Sisko, giving you to Kira." Jadzia turned bluetooth off on her work phone and passed it to her partner. While Kira was on the phone, Jadzia inspected her bike. 

Kira huffed and said she’d get to urgent care as soon as she could. She ended the call and handed Jadzia the phone back. 

“Your bike looks okay, but you went down twice today, I wouldn’t fully trust it until we can take tools to it.” Jadzia frowned. “You’re not gonna like this, but maybe-” 

“I am not calling a damn CARdassian, we’ve been fighting that monopolizing exploitative company ever since they started lobbying against public transit!” Kira argued. 

“You need to get to urgent care, and home.” 

“I’ll bike.” 

“Like hell.” Jadzia stated. 

“I’ll take the bus, or walk.” 

“You won’t get home until midnight.” 

“So I won’t get home until midnight. Sisko doesn't want me at work tomorrow anyways. I’ll be fine, you need to make the delivery.” Kira passed Jadzia her document tube. 

“I will buy a sidecar for my bike if I need to, I’m not letting you walk to urgent care and home.” Jadzia argued, putting the tube on her back. 

“I’m not riding in a sidecar. Get your ear on, we can argue while you make delivery.” Kira huffed. Jadzia glowered, but reconnected her earpiece and put the delivery address in her gps. She called Kira and pushed off from the curb. “I am not calling a CARdassian.” Kira said as soon as she answered. “There’s so many people in this city who can’t afford their ridiculous prices-” 

“And you’re not helping those people by walking to urgent care and home.” Jadzia argued. 

“I refuse to give them my money.” Kira stated simply. 

“Then I’ll call you one.” 

“No, Dax!” 

“Well, then…” Jadzia tried to think. As far as she knew, everyone at DS9 biked or got public transit or something, but maybe… “Maybe someone at work knows someone with a car.” 

“Mmm. I’ll send a text.” Kira replied. 

"If they can't fit a bike in their car, lock it where you are and I can pick it up on my trip back." 

"I can pick it up some other time, trying to tow a bike is too dangerous." Kira argued. 

“On main roads, but I don’t have to rush a delivery coming back, I can take side streets.” 

“How are you even planning to tow it?” Kira asked pointedly. Jadzia grit her teeth. 

“One hand on each set of handlebars.” She admitted. 

“So you can bike one-handed, but I can’t?” 

“I’m not injured. Hang on, intersection.” 

“Be careful.” 

“I am.” Jadzia was overly cautious, it helped that most of the college traffic had died down for the moment. “Back.” 

“Worf has a friend with a minivan, he’s waiting to hear back.” Kira informed her. “If this friend has time, maybe this entire argument is done.” 

“Hope so. Worf must be finished with his deliveries.” 

"I still find it funny that your little cousin is apparently good partners with Worf." Kira noted. "They just seem nothing alike." 

"They respect each other, they make it work somehow." Jadzia replied. "I think Worf swore Ezri to secrecy or something, they never tell me what they talk about all day." 

"Maybe they don't talk." Kira suggested. "I can see Worf staying quiet all day, and Ezri following his lead." 

"Maybe. Seems really awkward just listening to each other breathe." 

"Jadz, please don't take this the wrong way, your cousin is kind of an awkward person." 

"They're not awkward in a bad way, they're just a nervous kid." Jadzia defended. 

"Yes, absolutely." Kira agreed. "And I can see them just doing what Worf wants, and not talking all day." 

"I might try asking them about it again." Jadzia mused. 

"Oh thank goodness, Worf's friend is willing to drive me and my bike to urgent care and home." Kira sighed. 

"Great." Jadzia grinned. "I'll talk you home from the corner store if you want." 

"I'll be fine, Dax." 

"I'll come back by you and grab your work phone, take it back to base." 

"You haven't even made delivery yet, Worf's friend will be here before you." 

"Just arrived at the delivery." Jadzia grinned. 

"Hey, Delivery Speed 9." Jadzia smiled at the receptionist, taking her document tube off. 

"Oh good, we were starting to get worried." 

“All good.” Jadzia delivered the documents and got the receptionist’s signature on her phone. 

“I’m back.” She told Kira. “I’ll head your direction, if Worf’s friend gets to you first you can just keep your work phone for a few days, I’m sure Sisko won’t mind.” 

“I’ll keep an ear on you as long as I can. Hope Worf’s friend isn’t a talker.” 

“You really think Worf would be friends with someone super talkative?” Jadzia grinned. “I may not know what he and Ezri talk about, but I guarantee they don’t talk his ear off, he wouldn’t put up with that type of person.” 

"Then I should be able to keep an ear on you back to base, maybe home depending on how long urgent care takes." 

"You're such a pessimist about them." Jadzia sighed. 

"I am a realist, they take forever and barely help." Kira argued. 

"Well if you end up talking me home, I won't mind." Jadzia smiled. "And my offer to talk you home stands." 

"Okay, Dax." Kira chuckled. "Worf just added me to a group chat with his friend Miles O'Brien." 

"Mmm." Jadzia stayed quiet to let Kira focus on exchanging information with the man, and she just didn't have much to talk about at the moment. 

Jadzia's phone lit up with an incoming call from her cousin. 

"Kira?" 

"I'm here." 

"Ezri's calling me on their cell, you're cool to meet this guy without me bothering you, right?" 

"I'll be fine, you be safe." Kira assured. 

"You too." Jadzia quickly answered the new call. "Hey Ez, I'm headed back to base." 

"I can be your ear. I just clocked out, Worf told me about Kira." 

"Yeah, his friend's driving her and her bike to urgent care and home. She went down on her elbow." 

"Ouch. How are you feeling?" Ezri asked, Jadzia chuckled. 

"I was planning to ask her out tonight." 

"Isn't that always the way?" 

"Not for me, what kind of accident prone people are you asking out?" Jadzia joked. "But as soon as I really care about someone and stress about asking her out, she gets hurt and has to go to urgent care." 

"Damn. Do you know how bad it is?" 

"Externally, just a scrape. Internally, no clue. She couldn't straighten it but I don't know what that means." Jadzia frowned. What if something was broken? 

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it, probably better to focus on getting back to base and home." 

"I'm aware of the traffic around me, don't worry." 

"Is this what it's like for you and Worf?" Jadzia asked after a quiet minute. 

"What?" Ezri chuckled. 

"He doesn't seem like a very talkative person, I was wondering if you two just work in silence." 

"We talk." 

"Care to share?" 

"Mmm, no." Ezri smiled, Jadzia laughed. "Do you want to share what you and Kira talk about?" 

"Oh, just this afternoon it's been how she thinks shortcuts are cheating, she wants to race me, we tease each other about who's faster, who's buying drinks." Jadzia listed, purposefully leaving out Kira teasing her about cutting in front of trains. 

"Whoever finishes last?" Ezri asked. 

"Nah, first- don't, don't, don't, stay there, you don't have space, thank you." Jadzia sighed at a driver. "Whoever finishes first and gets to relax at base has to buy drinks." 

"Ah, the one who worked longer doesn't have to pay." Ezri replied. 

"Exactly. Kira's been too fast this week, she paid Tuesday through Thursday, but no matter who finished when, I was going to pay today, and ask her out on a real date for after work tomorrow." 

"You can still ask her out, you know." 

"Yeah, just not how I planned it." Jadzia sighed. She passed the intersection where Kira had been, now gone. 

"Well I guarantee she's going to call or text you to let you know how urgent care goes, you can ask her out for drinks then." Ezri said. 

"You're right, as always." Jadzia sighed with a grin. 

"Thank you for admitting it." Ezri replied with a smile of their own. 

Jadzia got back to base, dropped off her stuff, clocked out, and headed home. All evening she kept checking her phone for a missed text from her partner, even though she expected the woman to call. 

Jadzia woke confused in the middle of the night. Why was she up? Her phone chimed. Kira had texted again. She was home safe, urgent care had said it was a sprain, told her to wrap and ice it. Jadzia got another text. 

'Just like I said.' Jadzia could easily imagine Kira's frustrated face and chuckled. She asked if Kira wanted to call and almost immediately got a call from the woman. 

"Hey, glad to hear you're okay." Jadzia answered, rolling to her back to talk. 

"I was exactly right." Kira stated. 

"At least Sisko's paying, not you. Did it take an hour?" 

"Not all at once in the waiting room, but I just finished dinner." Kira complained. Jadzia took her phone off her face to check the time. 

"It's almost midnight." 

"Yeah, I know. Miles O'Brien was so nice, he drove me to urgent care, waited while they poked and moved my arm and said I needed an X-ray, and when I told him about that he drove me to get an X-ray, waited for  that , and drove me home." 

"That's so sweet." 

"I know. It really made up for everyone at the X-ray place asking over and over if I could possibly be pregnant. The answer was 'no' the last half dozen times you asked!" Kira complained, Jadzia laughed. "Though it is good to know I didn't fuck my shoulder up, too, or have whiplash or anything." 

"Thank goodness. Any idea how long it'll take to heal?" 

"Weeks." Kira groaned. "I can come back to work Monday or Tuesday, but I have to take it easy." 

"See, you shouldn't have told me that, because I'm going to make sure you take it easy." Jadzia replied, Kira chuckled. "Starting with dinner tomorrow, if you want?" 

"Dax, don't start pitying me-" 

"I'm not." Jadzia interrupted. "It's not pity. It's a date." 

"A date." Kira repeated. 

"Yeah." Jadzia confirmed, reconsidering. They were both silent for a second. "I'm sorry, you're in pain and exhausted, I should've waited to ask you. Don't feel like you need to respond now, but if you ever want to go out, just let me know, and I'll pick up the bill, and if not, no hard feelings. But for now you should sleep." 

"Yeah. Okay. I'll text you tomorrow or something. Night." 

"Night." Jadzia waited a second for the call to end and sighed. She was overconfident, overeager, she shouldn't have done that, Kira wasn't going to sleep well now. And neither was she. 


	3. Date

Jadzia woke Saturday morning to no new texts. She and Kira were supposed to be working today, so she'd probably have Sisko keeping an ear on her, it had happened once or twice before. Thankfully Saturdays tended to be slow, so Jadzia wouldn't be too overly rushed without her partner. 

Jadzia was on lunch break, listening to music on her personal cell when she got a text. From Kira. Asking her to text or call when she had a break. She finished eating probably too quickly, texting Kira that she'd call in a minute. 

"Hey." Kira answered. 

"Hey." Jadzia repeated. 

"So uh, dinner tonight? There's a hot pot place around the corner from me that's good." 

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great." Jadzia grinned. "I can be there at like, 7:30?" 

"Works for me. How's work?" 

"I'm on lunch now, Sisko's getting a break from me breathing in his ear. Did I tell you I asked Ezri about Worf?" 

"What'd they say?" 

"They told me they talk, but wouldn't tell me what about." Jadzia replied, tone mysterious. "At least the two of them don't just listen to each other breathe all day." 

"Breathe and swear at traffic." Kira corrected. 

"Yeah, I've been trying not to do that to Sisko too much." 

"Really? I just swear in his ear, he knows what he signed up for making this job." 

"Well  _ I _ am a considerate person." Jadzia teased, Kira laughed. "What should I wear to hot pot? Want me to meet you there?" 

"Casual clothes, and we can meet at the restaurant. I'll check if we need a reservation today, text you the name and address." 

"Great, thanks." 

"I hate not being at work with you." Kira sighed. 

"It's been half a day." Jadzia pointed out. 

"I wonder if Sisko would let me keep an ear on you." 

"Then he'd have to pay you. Shouldn't you be spending today getting your bike looked at-" 

"I’m at the repair shop." 

"And getting a new helmet?" Jadzia finished. 

"Ah, damn, I forgot about that." Kira sighed. "I did hit my head, but I don't think my helmet's cracked or anything." 

"Kira." Jadzia replied flatly. "You know they're only really rated for one fall." 

"I just don't understand why." Kira complained.

"Me either, but we care about you, dammit. I have to get back to work, get a new helmet." 

“Fine.” Kira chuckled. “Stay safe, see you tonight.” 

“See you tonight.” Jadzia grinned. 

After work Jadzia went home to shower and change and look up the restaurant. She texted Ezri that they were right, and that she had a date with Kira tonight, her cousin responded with thumbs up and heart emojis. 

Jadzia locked her bike outside the restaurant and went in to find Kira in a red sundress and black leather jacket. Jadzia felt underdressed in khaki capris and a purple blouse. 

“Hey.” Kira grinned. 

“Hey. You look great.” 

“Thanks, you too. Kind of weird to see you in normal clothes.” 

“You’re telling me, it never occurred to me that you’re the type to wear dresses.” Jadzia chuckled. They were seated and spent a quiet few minutes looking over the options. 

“Don’t worry about the price of anything, I can afford it.” Jadzia murmured. 

“I know how much you can afford, it’s the same as what I can afford.” Kira replied. Jadzia grinned. “Speaking of this being a date, are you sure you didn’t just ask me out because I went down?” Kira asked seriously. 

“I was planning to ask you out Friday before you went down, you can ask Ezri.” Jadzia replied with a smile. “Just finally got up the nerve.” 

“Nerve? You? You’re never nervous about dating.” Kira teased. 

“Random strangers, no, there’s nothing to lose.” Jadzia shrugged. “But you? Nervous.” Jadzia admitted. “That’s quite an accomplishment, put it on your resume.” She smiled as Kira laughed. 

“So, you know exactly what I did all day today, how was your day?” Jadzia asked. 

“I took the bus to the bike shop and it took the most circuitous route, and the closest stop was blocks away so I had to walk my bike.” Kira rolled her eyes. “And then they already had like 3 other bikes they needed to work on, so I had to wait hours for that, I wound up going home and getting stuff done there for about an hour, then bus back…” She complained, Jadzia bit back a smile. “Anything interesting happen at work at all?” 

“Not really.” Jadzia shrugged. “Sisko heard me swear. Oh, that beanpole was working at the medical supply place today, he still can barely get a sentence out when I smile at him.” Jadzia chuckled. 

“You’re so mean.” Kira chuckled as well. 

“Did you get a new helmet?” 

“Yes, I got a new helmet.” Kira rolled her eyes. “Need to get some new stickers for it.” 

“Ziyal usually comes around Monday or Tuesday, doesn’t she?” 

“She does, I wonder if she’d be willing to do some custom for me.” Kira nodded. 

“I’m pretty sure she’d be more than happy, since she practically idolizes you.” Jadzia smiled. 

“She does?” 

“Yeah. You’re a badass with a cool job, you watch out for her, you treat her with respect.” Jadzia listed. 

“All those things apply to you, too.” Kira added. 

“Ziyal picked you.” Jadzia shrugged. 

Partway through the meal Kira stretched her arm and rubbed her elbow with a frown. 

“I’m fine.” She stated before Jadzia could ask. “It’s not like I can not eat, I’ll ice it tonight.” 

“Use your other hand?” Jadzia suggested. 

“With chopsticks?” Kira countered. 

“With a fork?” Jadzia matched her tone. “Just because we’re on a date does not mean I’m going to treat you any differently than I do at work.” She smiled. 

“Good.” Kira replied with a smile of her own. 

After the date Kira invited Jadzia back to her apartment. They sat on the couch and talked while Kira iced her elbow, eventually hugged goodnight, and Jadzia biked home, texting Kira when she arrived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
